


from eden

by almondmilkfan86



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ballroom Dancing, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Heist, Humor, Kinda but not really, M/M, Pirate Kim Hongjoong, Prince Park Seonghwa, Sexual Tension, Unspecified Setting, contradicting philosophies, dont worry about it, hongjoong and co. steal some shit and seonghwa is less concerned than he should be, hongjoong is a klepto, like a lot of it, maybe a bit of angst, they almost kill each other a few times tho, woosan if you squint, yes this is named after a hozier song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilkfan86/pseuds/almondmilkfan86
Summary: “Hongjoong? Why does that name sound so familiar?” Oh, right. There was a gun to his head, wasn’t there?“Not to brag or anything, but I’m a little famous where I’m from.” Hongjoong divulged, his smug grin palpable in his tone as if he wasn’t seconds away from a bullet making its home in his brain. “They call me a dragon if you’d believe it.”“The dragon of the east… captain Kim Hongjoong ofThe Aurora.” Seonghwa mused in marginal wonder, the prince’s arm slacking in the slightest as he suddenly barked out a short laugh. “With all the rumors, I thought you’d be a little taller.”---alternatively: hongjoong is a kleptomaniac pirate with an obsession with pretty things (ENTER: park seonghwa)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 24
Kudos: 97





	1. idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on its sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello this is my first ever ateez fic so first and foremost i apologize if it's a lil messy (ive been staring at this doc for so long my brain has rotted in my skull and im not even sure what its abt anymore). to be entirely honest, i also havent tried creative writing since i wrote naruto fanfics on wattpad in middle school, so the odds r just stacked against me rn. 
> 
> nevertheless, i hope you enjoy ! ( ´ ω ` )ノﾞ

Captain Kim Hongjoong, appropriately dubbed the sea dragon of the east, always considered himself to be a man of exquisite taste. 

He dined on the finest of wines, donned himself in the most luxurious of satins and leathers, and had amassed himself what he considered to be the most eye-catching collection of gems and treasures owned by a pirate in his corner of the world. Of course, none of these things were ethically obtained, but anyone who had the gall to point this out to him would be brushed them off with a simple “nothing in this world is.”

So, naturally, it came as no surprise to anyone that was remotely acquainted with his picky palate when his attention was all but enthralled by a foreign prince with a smile that glowed with pearly white teeth and enough gold jewelry adorning his body to be sold and feed a small village for a whole year.

It was at the docks of the tropical mainland that Hongjoong first set his sights on Park Seonghwa.

“Name?” 

“Ah, that would be Lee Jihoon. I believe my esteemed crew and I are down as one of the crowned prince’s guests? For the coronation, I'm sure you’re aware.”

The clerk delivered Hongjoong with a flat look, chubby fingers rifling through the pages of his registry, the appendages marred with paper cuts from what must be a busy day of work for him. 

“Painfully,” He then turned his narrowed gaze to the ship behind Hongjoong, her canons looming menacingly. “And why, Mr. Lee, is a warship your vessel of choice to a peaceful ceremony?”

“Oh, you mustn’t get the wrong idea!” Hongjoong swooned, the back of his hand smacking his forehead woefully. “It’s just— the journey is so far and with all the talk of,” he shivered, “pirates in the area lately, well, it’s embarrassing to admit but I’ve never been one to defend myself. You see, it’s only for—“

He was cut off with a sharp kick to the shin.

“For safety reasons.” His first mate, Jeong Yunho, affirmed smoothly as if he wasn’t now standing on a quietly sobbing Hongjoong’s foot. The captain hadn’t even heard the taller’s approach, which was quite unlike how he typically lumbered about.

The clerk seemed even more unimpressed with Hongjoong's theatrics but had found the mercy in him to at least level Yunho with a slightly less suspicious look. “Well, I see no Lee Jihoon on the list of expected arrivals, so you will have to take this issue up with...“

Hongjoong tuned the man out, becoming quickly disinterested in such matters and leaving it to Yunho to solve their little bind. Instead, he surveyed the harbor they had stationed in, taking in the sight of the capital city for the first time in years. Never would he have dreamt of returning here unless promised all the gold in the kingdom. Who would’ve thought he actually would be?

Speaking of gold, a particular ship caught his eye only two rows down from his. The hull was lined in a golden paint that gleamed in the midday sunlight, and the royal family’s crest waved happily down at him on the flag while rippling in the salty breeze, almost inviting him to divulge his fantasies into what it may carry. Certainly something of value, which was enough to pique a simple pirate like Hongjoong’s curiosity.

He needn’t wait with bated breath for an answer, though, as a gangway was lowered from the main deck. A gaggle of sailors and servants flooded from the ship, all preparing a path. Hongjoong’s face twisted into a grin as guards emerged next. _royalty._

Behind the stone-faced guard with a bowl cut and a strong build, a figure whose emerald satin clad body was ornamented with glimmering jewelry and golden accents much like the ship he departed from, talked animatedly with the guard to his right. They were all handsome, devastatingly so in fact, but Hongjoong’s heart seized at the sight of the assumed nobility (or more particularly, the wealth radiating off his very being).

There was a lapse in the royal’s conversation, one that sanctioned the time to absorb his surroundings. Just as Hongjoong was musing over how charming he looked watching fondly as a seagull paddled around in the water below, their gazes locked. 

It was fleeting, but Hongjoong swore he saw the ghosts of an amused smile pull on his lips before he returned his attention ahead.

“This rum tastes like shit.”

Hongjoong and his crew sat crowded around a table in the darkest corner of the dingiest pub they could find. They gathered for some hard-earned drinks after a full day of supply runs, ship maintenance, and to discuss the events of the next day, which would hopefully promise them a little more luxury than what they were currently dealt with. 

“Well, Wooyoungie, why don’t you take that up with your dear captain. If he weren’t such a dramatic arse I wouldn’t have had to bribe half a fortune away on that clerk just to let us dock.”

Hongjoong hummed succinctly to Yunho's remark, swishing the rum in his tankard around with disinterest. It really did taste like shit. “Patience, my dear children. By tomorrow night we will be feasting with kings.”

“Yeah,” Mingi, the gunman, spoke out with a furrowed brow. A hand ran through his red locks, only knocking them more askew, which was saying a lot for him. “About that. Don’t you think your plan is a little too… underdeveloped?”

“Aren’t they always?” San drawled, having been with Hongjoong second to longest, only behind Yunho and ever the truth-teller.

“And we haven’t been arrested yet!” Hongjoong concluded with satisfaction, giving the quartermaster a clap on the shoulder and making a mental note to steal him something pretty before they set sail again. 

Yunho sighed, taking a long swig of his rum like his life depended on it, shit tasting or not. That made Hongjoong feel a little bad. Only a little, just because he didn’t want his friend’s taste buds to suffer. “Do I even have to explain the meaning of the word ‘yet’?” 

“Ah, a problem for future us’s.” Hongjoong gave a winning smile. “Certainly not.”

“Relax, Hyung.” Wooyoung addressed Yunho after turning from the waitress who he had somehow managed to charm another tankard of rum out of completely free of charge. He handed the drink to Yunho, predicting that the one he was finishing off would most likely not be his last. Seriously, was Hongjoong the only one who valued what liquids he put in his body? “Sannie and I can put on enough of a show to give you the whole evening to find the vault and haul ass, right?”

San, who was occupied with staring daggers at the shadily acquired rum passed between Wooyoung and Yunho, stirred at the sound of his own name. “Oh-- well, of course,” he smiled wanly before a more grounded twinkle of mischief shone in his eyes. “If you’ve got the flint?”

“I don’t even want to know what kind of distraction you heathens are planning, but try not to make it too criminal.” Hongjoong sniffed, sounding a little glum himself at the idea of having to tone down the theatrics for the sake of success. Just went to show how serious he was about this one. “We won’t have time to come bust you out if they throw you in jail. Did you see the armada they’ve got out in the harbor?” He wrinkled his nose. “Our poor _Aurora_ wouldn’t last ten seconds against those freaks of nature.” 

Mingi’s eyes glimmered at the mention of the fleet of warships that had welcomed them to the city ever so amicably. Perhaps a concerning reaction if Hongjoong did not know that the truth of the matter was that the younger had never really left behind his fascination with ships and their inner workings as the son of a shipwright. He immediately launched into an explanation of what wood he suspected they’d used to construct the vessels with, the level of interest among the crew varying but listening nonetheless. 

Hongjoong spared a glance out of the window to his right. Through the haphazardly placed buildings and zig-zagging roads characteristic of the capital city, he could see clearly the gates of the royal palace perched atop the cleft the city was built around. Silhouetted in the moonlight, his target’s grand exterior with its gaudy golden gates and arching fountains delivered the pirate with a jolt of that thrill he had become well acquainted with at this point in his career. 

At this time tomorrow, he’d be bathing in riches and would perhaps, if he was lucky, even catch a glimpse of that pretty stranger in green and gold. 

He smiled. 

By the time the coronation had come to an end and the crowned prince had been officially declared king much to the cheers and hollers of his people, Hongjoong was sure he’d procured multiple grays and wasted away a little in that crowded church. The undercover work was always the dullest, but he and his crewmates needed to establish themselves if they genuinely wanted to sneak into the party later on without suspicion. Laying the groundwork was vital.

Fortunately, that was something Wooyoung excelled at. 

In the time that it had taken for the most important people in the kingdom to congregate and be seated before the ceremony began, Wooyoung had already beguiled a member of the royal court’s council of advisors. When meeting with Hongjoong and San after the function hanging off the arm of a middle-aged man who looked more than pleased with himself, he had simply mouthed “go big or go home” before being swept back up in the pompous interactions of the upper class.

Truthfully, they only needed an in with one of the guards, but if Wooyoung could fuck over some rich people while he was at it Hongjoong had no complaints.

San huffed beside him, causing the captain to roll his eyes to the heavens. He preferred to ignore the little… _love affair_ going on between the two, but they seemed to be exceptional at making that task difficult for him. He nudged the quartermaster, urging him to get going and keep Wooyoung in their sights. 

The royal parade proceeded directly after. While the king and his family would wind their way up the main road to greet the common folk with brief celebration and raise some patriotism or whatever it was they hoped to achieve, Yunho and Mingi would sneakily remove _the aurora_ from her position in the harbor. Amidst all the commotion, they’d be able to slide into the cleft of which the palace was built atop of and maneuver themselves into a perfect heist-able position completely undetected. From then out, the rest was left to the remaining three on land to get the job done. 

Hongjoong had full confidence they could pull this off with ease, though. Wooyoung remained glued to the side of the councilman’s side right up until the proceeds of the party had passed through the palace gates, laughing shrilly at all of his jokes and smothering the man with lingering gazes and suggestive touches that would ultimately amount to nothing. 

“I deserve at least a 10% raise in our winnings tonight.” The blonde hissed as he let Hongjoong and San in through what would be revealed to be the kitchen door meer minutes after slipping away from the party. “I almost gagged at that fucker’s perfume alone, _lord_ , don’t even get me started on his shitty sense of humor. I’m still nauseous.” 

San seemed to be over his jealousy in a flash, immediately looking over Wooyoung to assess the damages done while he was away. Hongjoong, trying not to be sickened over the lovesick display, scoped out the room warily, his boots clicking against the marble floors.

“How on earth did you manage to clear out this place? Isn’t there supposed to be a bunch of servants in here making the food and shit?” He ventured, crouching to look under the tables as if someone might be tucked away under there. 

Wooyoung shrugged, gesturing vaguely to the scorch marks on one of the stovetops across the room. “I started a fire.”

Oh, right. How silly of him to ask. 

“Well then let’s get outta here before the brigade shows up and finds no fire and our headasses standing around.” San contended. They hummed in agreement, not planning on getting caught so early in the operation. 

Through an arched doorway and into a hallway, the muffled sound of a party was followed until the walls opened up to reveal a magnificent main hall. The ceiling was imposingly tall with mere glass cloaking the illustrious room from the sky above, and Hongjoong could faintly identify the constellations that so regularly guided him on his journeys. A band played atop the landing connecting the double staircase, the very railings lined in gold. The royal family’s crest was advertised in every direction one looked; flags, decorations, and even a grand painting of all the rulers the nation had ever known. A sheet covered one portion, most likely to reveal the new king’s likeness at the climax of the night. Hongjoong wondered how much it would sell for. 

“Eyes on the prize, Hongjoongie.” San sing-songed from his left, picking up on his train of thought.

Hongjoong tsked. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, of course not.” The quartermaster snorted. “They just call you the dragon of the east for fun, not at all because you’re a raging kleptomaniac.”

“Glad we’re on the same page. Now shoo,” Hongjoong made shooing motions with his hands. “I can’t concentrate on pickpocketing the bourgeoisie with you two following me around.” 

San and Wooyoung delivered him with mock salutes, the latter using the wrong arm. Hongjoong refrained from commenting.

“Sure thing, boss!” Wooyoung said. “10:30, right?”

“10:30.” The captain agreed before turning from the duo who quickly dispersed into the crowd and rounding on the task at hand.

There was still an hour until showtime in which Hongjoong needed to comb through the palace and locate the royal treasury. Once the location was secured, he would give Wooyoung and San the signal and they would set off whatever distraction they had concocted this time around, effectively drawing the attention of the guards from the treasury and to the ruckus. In this window of time, the three would sneak off to the vaults, load themselves up with all the treasure they could carry, and then escape to the balcony overlooking the cleft where their ship sat waiting patiently below. Lower themselves down and drop the treasure into the waiting arms of Mingi and Yunho and they were home free. 

Underdeveloped you say? Naturally. Hongjoong always liked to do things on the risky side, if only to give him more satisfaction when he (astoundingly) managed to succeed. A pirate was only truly worth their salt if they could pull off the most preposterous of undertakings and come out richer than they were before, as he always said. 

Listening to the rousing cadences of the music being played by the band and watching as gorgeous party-goers sipped on the most exquisite wines, Hongjoong was tempted to cave for a moment and retire to the dance floor. However, with no clue what the layout of the palace entailed, he would need all the time he could get to locate the vaults without being spotted. He started off in the direction of one of the halls leading further into the royal residence with purpose, figuring it was as good of a place to start as any. 

It was easier to slip past the guards than he expected, and his standards weren’t particularly high. It seemed that with years of peace and one of the strongest armies in the world, the nation had lost its touch which was one less thing for Hongjoong to worry about.

“Cocky bastards.” He chuckled.

The pirate roamed the deserted part of the castle with ease for the better part of an hour before he came across anything that would lead him in the right direction-- if the palace looked big from the outside, it was colossal on the inside. He had hardly encountered a single guard as the party went on in the distance, most of their forces focused there for security, and when he stumbled across a seemingly unsuspecting door that had two guards stationed before it, Hongjoong knew he’d found his destination. 

There would only be guards if there was something to protect. He smiled, retreating back to the party while thumbing the pistol strapped to his thigh and tucked underneath his vermillion velvet cloak. 

When he entered the main hall again, the music had shifted to more of a waltz than the ostentatious melodies from when he left. The clock read 10:18, to Hongjoong’s delight. He had just enough time to enjoy himself a little. He delicately plucked a glass of champagne from the tray of a caterer, humming to the music merrily. 

He was nearly to the yet-to-be-revealed painting, hoping to get a peek of the king’s portrait when a figure collided with his front. Hongjoong stumbled, his drink slipping from his hand and connecting with the floor with a shatter. Not even getting a single sip, the pirate rounded on whoever had caused such a tragedy to give them a piece of his mind but stopped in his tracks.

“By the stars, I’m so sorry.“ The man from the harbor apologized frantically, brow furrowed in distress as he took in the sight of Hongjoong’s drink now lying in a pool of glass on the marble floor. He opened his mouth to say more when he looked up and finally met his eyes.

Hongjoong’s eyebrows lifted at the pause, a smirk twitching at his lips. “No worries.”

“You’re the one from the harbor. I saw you— docking at the same time as me.” The stranger confessed unabashedly. His lips were tinted a soft red. Hongjoong thought it contrasted nicely with his black robes that swished with his movement.

“That would be me. I have to say I’m flattered that you’d remember me.” Hongjoong replied. “Here I was thinking it was a one time chance encounter. No need for an apology when you’ve just made it two.”

The man gave him a studying look as if attempting to gauge his intentions. After a moment of testing eye contact, he seemed to have come to a conclusion. He bowed politely.

“Park Seonghwa. Cousin of the king on his mother’s side and heir to the throne of Versovaa.” Seonghwa introduced. Hongjoong returned the bow, a little deeper at hearing his status and perhaps with more of a flourish than necessary. Seonghwa seemed to take no offense, though.

A prince? The gods were practically handing the riches to him on a silver platter.

“Lee Jihoon. My apologies— I can’t say I’m too familiar with the kingdom. I drift around more eastward, I’m afraid.” Only a partial lie. Hongjoong had stopped through a few of its colonies en route to one of his many escapades, but he definitely couldn’t recite the nation’s history books if prompted. He knew it was small yet prosperous, a sister nation to his own but much less militaristic than Hongjoong’s homeland.

Seonghwa chuckled. “Well, I would hate to imagine your first impression of it being its crown prince spilling your drink.”

“Alas, it’s too late. Give me the rest of the night and rumors will be running rampant of your maladroit.” Hongjoong replied whimsically.

“I’ll anticipate it.” The prince responded, pausing to lick his lips and giving Hongjoong the briefest of once overs. “But if you would allow me, I’d like to try my hand at changing that.”

“Your highness, so forward!” Hongjoong said, placing a scandalized hand over his metaphorical pearls. 

“It’s the least I can do for spilling your drink. I could not offer my whole night-- I feel _that_ would be too forward. A dance, though, could perhaps be persuaded?”

Hongjoong glanced at the clock. 10:23. He flashed a dazzling smile. “It could.”

“Excellent. Yeosang?” At Seonghwa’s request, the handsome guard from earlier all but materialized beside his master. If he hadn’t had a sword sheathed at his side, Hongjoong wouldn’t have been able to pick him out from the guests, he was that elegant in both dress and appearance. “Could you and Jongho fetch someone to clear up this mess? I’ll be dancing so there’s no need to follow.”

“Your highness,” Yeosang’s voice was deep considering his delicate features. He met eyes with Hongjoong, expression full of distrust. “Are you sure you would not like one of us to accompany you?”

“I am,” Seonghwa assured. His tone was calm, but there was a hint of finality to it that caused his guard to relent dutifully. “No need to worry. I’m simply repaying a debt.”

Remaining quiet and despite Seonghwa’s words, Yeosang leveled Hongjoong with one last skeptical stare before bowing and leaving their side.

“I don’t think your guard likes me too much.”

“Ah-- Yeosang is always like that with new people,” Seonghwa said. Hongjoong noted a fondness in his voice. “He’s my guard, yes, but he’s also the most loyal friend I could ask for. Same with Jongho, the other who accompanied me here. I apologize for him, though. He means no harm.”

If he knew who Hongjoong really was he highly doubted that would remain true.

“Regardless, let us dance. I’ll warn you, I’m one of the best in my homeland.” The prince held out his hand which Hongjoong took. He noted the way that slender and delicate fingers folded over calloused and short ones. 

Hongjoong’s eyebrows rose. “Your homeland is small though, no? I’ve danced with all sorts-- you may find yourself a little outmatched.”

Seonghwa’s hand settled on his lower back, steady as he guided them to the dance floor. He pulled Hongjoong closer and began to move. “All sorts? Is drifting in the east a venture I should take up myself if only to ever amount to your skill?”

“If you ever could.” Hongjoong chuckled. “I doubt you’d go about it the same manner as I have.”

“Oh? A mysterious past?” Seonghwa replied, amused yet eyes unable to mask the sparkle of curiosity that caught in the candlelight. He twirled Hongjoong, not continuing until they were yet again chest to chest. “I did not know I was dancing with such an enigmatic man, you’ve got me interested now Mr. Lee. Are you some rugged adventurer?”

“Of sorts.” The pirate shrugged.

Before Seonghwa could continue, the pace of the dance quickened. With the two of them now focused entirely on keeping step, the tension between them flowed into and took hold of their dancing. Every touch, every locked gaze, every moment apart to only be breached by pressing right back into the other’s warmth pushed Hongjoong further and further into the depths of those swirling gray eyes. They were like smoke, captivating and fluid in the same way that Seonghwa’s movements were. He wasn’t lying when he said he was a good dancer.

“Keeping your mysteries a mystery, I see,” Seonghwa observed in a lull of the music. He dipped Hongjoong abruptly, their faces mere inches apart. “They say to tell a lie, and if it is kept a secret the truth can be heard. I wonder what lies you might have told me tonight?”

Hongjoong’s heart faltered for a beat. He quickly set his expression back into a practiced look of ease, however, his mind still reeled. If Seonghwa had somehow figured him out, he would’ve said something already. Perhaps he had been a little careless with the hints he’d dropped, and he cursed himself for getting caught up in a pretty face and witty banter. 

Brown eyes darted to the clock. 10:29. 

“Would you keep them?” He all but whispered. 

Seonghwa blinked, clearly not expecting that answer. His mouth seemed to move before his brain completely did. “I would.”

Hongjoong then thrust himself off of him with a burst of strength. Standing square and whipping out his pistol to aim to the ceiling in a flourish, he watched as the prince stumbled and his eyes widened. “Good to hear, your highness.”

He pulled the trigger. The glass ceiling above him shattered. The hall broke out in screams and shouts. Amidst the confusion and pandemonium, Hongjoong darted for the hall leading further into the palace, trusting the rest to San and Wooyoung. Before he could make it, though, a shrill piercing sound rang through the room quickly followed by an explosion that sent him flying from the blast.

A dull ringing in his ears and already scrambling back to his feet, Hongjoong turned to locate the source. He squinted at the sight of the streaks of colors careening in every which direction, hurdling into the crowd of nobles all now scrambling for escape. He even spotted the king on his throne desperately trying to put out a small fire on his (frankly, gaudy) cloak. 

_Of course_ those fuckers would set off fireworks indoors. 

“Hyung!” Speak of the devil and he will arrive. Wooyoung barreled into his line of sight, covered in a considerable amount of soot most definitely because of his proximity to the launch site of their little distraction. “You can look at the pretty lights later, we’ve gotta get the fuck outta here!”

Hongjoong was about to agree when he faltered. He counted one less nuisance. “Where the hell is San?!”

“Getting that dumbass painting you were ogling, he’s gonna meet us at the balcony.” Wooyoung huffed, seeming exasperated with the other’s actions. “Said it’s your birthday present.”

Guards rushed past them from where they were headed. They didn’t even notice the two, too busy trying to understand why things were on fire and the party had practically turned into a stampede to the exit. 

Hongjoong’s brows furrowed. “My birthday was five months ago.”

“Yeah, and he said it was the thought that counts. Let's move.” 

Hongjoong didn’t have time to try and decipher his crewmate’s nonsensical (yet considerate, he’d admit) actions. He nodded and beckoned Wooyoung to follow him back down the route he had been down less than half an hour ago.

In no time they had reached the double doors, now completely abandoned. Hongjoong neglected even considering checking the handles, pulling out his pistol and aiming a shot point-blank to the padlock. It broke with a bang and he busted the doors open with a sharp kick. A spiral staircase was revealed, dimly lit with torches lining the walls. 

“They really should work on how well they hide their wealth,” Wooyoung observed, marveling at how easy it was for them to get this far. 

“Cocky bastards.” Hongjoong echoed his words from earlier with a scoff before descending the stairs. 

His body practically hummed with anticipation as they continued lower and lower, imagining all the gorgeous jewels they were getting closer and closer to holding in their hands. Hongjoong wondered what kind of stories they held, what kind of royalty they had once graced the bodies of. He mused vainly if he’d look better in it than them. 

The staircase leveled out and revealed a surprisingly small chamber. Inside were countless chests, all labeled with amounts of money even a thief like Hongjoong had never seen in one room, and glass cases containing glimmering necklaces, earrings, crowns, rings, and about a hundred more trinkets that had Hongjoong practically foaming at the mouth to get his hands on. 

“Gross, you’re making your I-get-off-on-shiny-rocks face again.” Wooyoung sniffed before moving to the nearest chest and throwing open the lid just to get a peek at all the gold. 

“Last I checked you were a pirate too, Woo.” Hongjoong reminded him, characteristically making his way to the case in the center of the room. He held out a hand in a silent request, the other not needing an order to toss him the dagger he had tucked in his boot. The captain caught it with ease, scooting his hand up the hilt and securing his grip before slamming the butt of the blade into the glass and effectively shattering it. “It’s basically in the job description.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re all kleptos so stop targeting you about it. I know.” Wooyoung waved a hand, the other sliding across the top of the mound of gold as if to check if it was real. He must have confirmed it because the next second he was busying himself with pulling the empty sacks from his coat and filling them. 

“Tell me, Wooyoung,” Hongjoong said after a few minutes, some more dubious smashing of glass, and two sacks full of gold later. “Do these necklaces make me look tacky? Be honest.”

Turning his attention back to his captain, Wooyoung was met with the sight of the most feared pirate in the east sea practically twinkling with all the jewelry he had on. Layers upon layers of intricate necklaces and bracelets decorated his fair neck and dainty wrists. At some point, he’d abandoned his cloak in favor of dusting off a luscious, leopard print fur coat. To finish the look off, a crown sat crookedly on top of his head. 

“You always look tacky,” Hongjoong pouted. “--Now you’re just a tacky guy in a crown.”

At that same moment, footsteps echoed down the stairs, by the sound of them the owner was swiftly approaching. Neither reacted, already knowing who it was. Soldier’s footfalls were much heavier and carried almost no tact.

“Nice crown, Hyung!” San chirped as he all but exploded into the room, panting heavily. He held a frame in his hands that was practically twice his size. Hongjoong wanted to question how in the world he’d managed to lug that thing around with him but promptly cut himself short when San flipped the painting around. “Check it out.”

...

“Holy _shit!_ ” Wooyoung howled. “They totally fucked up the king’s nose!” 

Hongjoong’s nose wrinkled as he took a step forward, tapping his chin as he got a good look at the canvas. It was more than fucked up, he mentally bemoaned, it was a monstrosity. The king was much more handsome than whoever this deformed clone depicted was, and that was just an objective statement. The original wasn’t to Hongjoong’s tastes-- but at least he looked like himself.

“Don’t tell me we did him a favor taking this abomination.” He muttered glumly. “Will it even sell? It’s horrendous!”

“Relax,” San set it down and joined Wooyoung in filling the sacks with gold. “Mingi can paint, right? He can just, like… fix it.”

Hongjoong groaned in devastation. The gunman would have to do a hell of a nice job covering his additions if they didn’t want their broker’s sharp eyes to catch it. 

“Pout later, Hyung. You’ve played dress-up so now let’s just hurry up before we get caught.” Wooyoung clipped. Reluctantly, Hongjoong did as he was told. To any outsider, it was baffling as to what had happened to land him in the captain’s position. 

With all three of them looting, their sacks and pockets were overflowing with all the treasure they could carry in minutes. Wooyoung and San had picked out some jewelry for themselves (and to Hongjoong’s disgust-- _each other_ ) and they were on their way. Hongjoong poked his head out of the door and into the hall, finding it just as empty as they had left it. Signaling to the others that it was safe, they set a course for the rendezvous point with a skip in their step. It was almost too easy.

It wasn’t until Wooyoung had lowered the rope down to their ship below and begun to descend that Hongjoong realized it was too easy. They should’ve encountered at least one person along their way-- in fact, it made no sense at all that they hadn’t. Even amongst all the chaos, someone should’ve had the mind to check the vaults. 

“Hey, isn--”

The unmistakable blunt surface of the barrel of a gun pressed to his temple. 

“I’m guessing your name wasn’t the only lie you told me.” Park Seonghwa hummed into his ear, so close Hongjoong could practically feel the low vibrations of his voice. One of those sturdy hands that had been holding his own less than an hour before now wrapped itself around his torso and held him in place. Hongjoong hadn’t realized it earlier, but Seonghwa was much stronger than his slender frame gave away.

San whipped around, swearing loudly when he took in his captain’s unfortunate position. “Hongjoong--”

“it’s alright,” Hongjoong said. “Keep going. I’ve just gotta wrap things up with his majesty here.”

San looked ready to protest. His eyebrows were drawn tight and he wrung his hands like he was restraining himself from burying one of his knives square between Seonghwa’s eyebrows. Hongjoong gave him a rare, stern look. One that told him he was confident he’d be right behind him when he could.

The quartermaster nodded, face contorting to a soldier-esque type of unrelenting obedience. This was what made Hongjoong a good captain; they laid their trust entirely in him and he in them, and if someone was certain of a decision it was only fair that they at least heard them out, trusting one another’s judgment in a way that could only be fortified by living through countless life or death situations. 

San gave him one last look before scooping up his loot, taking hold of the rope, and disappearing below the ledge of the balcony. 

“Hongjoong? Why does that name sound so familiar?” Oh, right. There was a gun to his head, wasn’t there?

“Not to brag or anything, but I’m a little famous where I’m from.” Hongjoong divulged, his smug grin palpable in his tone as if he wasn’t seconds away from a bullet making its home in his brain. “They call me a dragon if you’d believe it.”

“The dragon of the east… captain Kim Hongjoong of _The Aurora._ ” Seonghwa mused in marginal wonder, the prince’s arm slacking in the slightest as he suddenly barked out a short laugh. “With all the rumors, I thought you’d be a little taller.”

Hongjoong grunted. “Asshole.” 

“Please, don’t you think you should be a little nicer to me?”

“Why, because you’ve got a gun to my head or because you’re royalty? ‘Cause I got some news for you about just how much I respect your type of people that you might not like.”

“No, because I kept your lie.”

Hongjoong scoffed, straining against the hold the other had on him. Seonghwa was as sturdy as a rock, unrelenting to his attempts. He didn’t believe him. “That’s treason, you know. Now, why the hell would you do that for lil’ old me?”

Seonghwa didn’t respond, instead removing the gun from Hongjoong’s temple. Before he could react, Hongjoong found himself being spun and pushed towards the balcony. The ledge dug into the small of his back sharply causing him to wince.

Shouts were heard down the hall, muffled yet approaching at a rapid pace. No doubt they brought handcuffs just for Hongjoong with them. 

Seonghwa pressed close to him, even closer than they had been on the dance floor. Sharp and lidded gray eyes examined his face, the ghosts of a smile tugging at the corner of his plump lips. The cool barrel pressed yet again to Hongjoong’s skin, tilting his chin upwards lightly until Hongjoong met his eyes. 

His breath fanned against the pirate’s cheeks as he spoke. “Call it… taking initiative.”

The footsteps were even closer, now. Hongjoong recognized the voice of Yeosang and who must have been Seonghwa’s other guard, Jongho, both calling out their master’s name. 

Seonghwa’s finger settled on the trigger as if he couldn’t hear them at all. Hongjoong braced for impact, thoughts vaguely landing on his crew who were all gathered on his ship below. He wished he could have drunk with them one last time, maybe taken a final inhale of the salty ocean air from _The Aurora’s_ helm. 

The prince then threw Hongjoong for a loop. He pointed the pistol to the sky and pulled the trigger. However, instead of smoke billowing out of the weapon in the aftershock of the bullet exiting the barrel, there was nothing save for a resounding bang.

“A blank?” Hongjoong bemused. 

He refrained from commenting, instead hoisting Hongjoong even further over the ledge. “I sincerely hope you can swim.”

Then he shoved Hongjoong hard. 

The world moved in slow motion. Hongjoong saw the forms of Yeosang and Jongho round the corner, heard their shouts, but before he could gauge their reactions he was plummeting down, down, down. The blood roared in his ears as he fell, the cliff whipping past him faster and faster as he gained momentum. The last thing Hongjoong saw before his body broke the bone-chilling surface of the waves was park Seonghwa, leaned over the railing to watch an escape that he had taken part of.

“Seonghwa, holy fuck, are you alright?!” Jongho crashed into his side and gripped his arm like a lifeline.

Seonghwa turned from the ledge and entered the palace yet again, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He patted the younger affectionately and leaned against the wall. Now that the adrenaline had begun to fade, he was left with a soreness that stretched to his core and the urge to collapse in a heap and just sleep on the stone floor for a few decades. It had been a long day. 

“I am now.” 

A hand struck his head sharply. Seonghwa looked up and met eyes with a rather displeased Yeosang. 

“We heard a gunshot.” 

Seonghwa frowned. It was a simple statement, honestly, but the way Yeosang’s expression shifted as he said the words as if the fear was still running its course through him was telling enough. His heart ached with guilt. He couldn’t tell them he’d let the pirates go-- at least not now when they would likely be interviewed by the king’s guards. He’d keep them from being accessories to his own crimes for as long as he could trust that they would not be harmed.

He pulled him into a hug. They sat for a moment, Seonghwa allowing Yeosang to feel his presence and assure himself that he was there, and he hadn’t been the one shot before he beckoned Jongho in as well. He could tell the younger was just as frazzled. Seonghwa ran his hands through both of their hair-- a rare but necessary moment of skinship between them that he was more than happy to divulge. 

“I took care of it. I’m safe.”

Hongjoong awoke to his throat burning. It was a sudden, searing pain that caused him to jolt upwards and claw at his neck. He tried to cry out in pain but it came out as a pathetic croak. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” a hand settled against his own, pulling them back down into his lap. Yunho gave him a soft smile and held out a much-needed glass of water. “Drink, then we’ll talk.” 

Hongjoong took the water, downing it like it was the last he’d ever get. As he drank he took in his surroundings, feeling much more grounded as he realized he was in the captain’s cabin of his ship. _The Aurora's_ familiar creaks and groans were music to his ears, along with the steady rocking of the boat as the waves lapped against her sides. Sensing the bed shift beside him, Hongjoong turned to see Wooyoung curled up under the covers beside him sound asleep. Mingi, he noticed, was in a similar position beside Yunho. He must have been awake at some point but had fell victim to fatigue, head now settled on Yunho's shoulder as he dozed. 

“San’s out at the helm,” Yunho said softly, picking up on the exact moment Hongjoong noticed his absence. “Said he couldn’t sleep... He was pretty freaked out when you fell; thought when he dove into the water he’d be bringing back a body. We all did.”

Hongjoong’s brows furrowed as he began to collect his memories, slowly peacing them together. Seonghwa. The blank. His words right before he’d pushed Hongjoong off the balcony and into the water.

“Initiative…” he mumbled, voice coming out strained. 

“What?” 

“Initiative,” the captain repeated with more conviction. “That’s what he said to me when I asked why he didn’t rat me out. What the hell does that mean?”

Yunho frowned. “The guy who tried to kill you?”

Hongjoong shook his head. “He didn’t try to kill me. It was a blank the whole time, that’s why you heard gunfire. He... He covered for me? He acted like he took care of me so we wouldn’t be followed.”

“Did you… did you know him from somewhere?” The first mate searched.

“Not other than when I met him that night.” Hongjoong rasped, running a hand through his curly black locks. “What could he have meant by _initiative?_ ”

Yunho chewed his lip in thought. He was silent for a moment. Instead of answering the question, he prompted, _“Whose side do you think he’s on?”_

A damn good question if Hongjoong had ever heard one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: seonghwa's homeland is named after the setting of a fantasy novel im worldbuilding rn :)
> 
> anyways thank u for reading! this was written in several monster induced caffeine rushes but i still hope u enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it. 
> 
> i didn't anticipate this having multiple chapters, but as i was writing i became more and more invested in the characters and their motives and by the end i was already setting it up for a second part lol. i'm guessing there will be 1-2 more following this one so look forward to it woooooo
> 
> leave ur thoughts if you'd like! since i'm just picking up writing again it's all welcome, what u liked, what u didn't... go off lmaoooo
> 
> ty again for reading! i'll see yall in the next chapter (─‿‿─)♡


	2. innocence died screaming, honey ask me i should know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> philosophy ft. seonghwa and an uncooperative hongjoong

The floorboards underneath Hongjoong shuddered in the aftershock of cannon fire. Ring adorned fingers grasped the railing for purchase before he straightened, not having the luxury of time to stumble about. 

“What’d we lose?” He shouted over the din of battle.

Yunho peered over the side of the ship, his lips pressed into a thin line. “Canons on the starboard side!”

Hongjoong swore loudly, summoning his strength to give the wheel a hearty shove to the left to steer the ship in the opposite direction from the attackers. “This is the second time this week they’ve blown a hole in my ship and I gotta admit, it’s really starting to piss me off.” 

“Even I feel a little sorry for her.” The first mate gave the railing of _The Aurora_ a pat. He then began down the stairs to the quarterdeck. “I’ll go check on Wooyoung and Mingi in the gunport-- make sure they haven’t been blown up, you keep getting us out of here!”

Hongjoong nodded in affirmation, scowling. It had been a whole month since their stunt in the capital city and his alleged death at the hands of a certain Versovaan prince he was more than a little confused with, and still, the Royal Navy was hot on their tails. His crew hardly got a moment’s rest, always being kept on their toes by the constant threat of being blasted to pieces by the absolute monstrosities of warships that were hunting them down. The fatigue was beginning to take hold in all of them. A whole month at sea was long enough to hinder any pirate’s spirits, let alone combined with being hurdled canons at every few days. The only reason _The Aurora_ wasn’t nestled at the bottom of the sea right now could be credited to her size, as she stood much more weightless compared to the hulking vessels pursuing her. 

The ship shook as another shell lodged itself somewhere in her side. 

However, the enemy still carried an unrivaled attack power. They were stuck in a game of cat and mouse, their only option being to flee.

“That was about half our mizzen mast!” San, who was perched among the rigging like a bird looking for its prey, reported to Hongjoong. He fired another round, at the perfect vantage point to get direct shots at the enemy’s men. “We’re not gonna be able to move if this keeps up, Hyung!”

Ever since the incident in the capital, San had been especially clingy. Even in battle, he always kept one eye on Hongjoong and remained in radius. Hongjoong didn’t comment on it, but he knew it was because San felt responsible for what had happened, even if he hadn’t really gotten hurt besides falling into the water at a rather unpleasant angle. Even with their full trust in each other and with the acknowdgement that there were certain risks in doing so, it was unnerving to come so close to losing one of their own.

“Trust me, I’m working on it!” Hongjoong clicked his tongue. They were finally making way in the direction he’d like, but turning a ship was a sluggish process that he’d already cursed a hundred times over. 

After a few tedious moments of listening to San shower the Royal Navy in bullets, the bow finally aligned with the morning sun peeking over the horizon and Hongjoong was sumerged in its soft orange glow. The light glinted off the water, the crests of waves twinkling like a thousand crystals wafting in space. It would’ve been such a nice morning had he not been almost blown sky-high.

“We’re underway!” He roared, loud enough that even the rest of the crew below deck could hear his order. “Raise all sails, we can’t risk another shot!”

Mingi, Wooyoung, and Yunho emerged in seconds, thankfully all unscathed. The first two scrambled to join San who already had scaled back down the rigging and begun yanking on the rope necessary to get them moving. With two extra hands, it only took moments before the sails were up with a resounding _woosh_. Hongjoong straightened the wheel and turned to the stern, wiping his brow before resting his head in his hands on the railing, limbs burning with exertion.

Yunho joined him at his side. The two watched in bated silence as the enemy ship began to grow smaller and smaller into the distance. They never followed them, though, only ravaging Hongjoong’s precious ship’s prodigious exterior in a tragic show of canons and wood flying. 

“They’re trying to force us onto land.” Yunho finally stated.

Hongjoong huffed. “I’m dead to them, aren’t I? You’d think they’d just drop it at that and assume you’d be all running around like a headless chicken without me, and that the threat was neutralized.”

“Give us some more credit.” Yunho chuckled. “I, for one, could probably go for a while without your little _fashion shows_ every fortnight.”

“They are not _fashion shows_.” The captain rolled his eyes. “And you all should be thankful I even let you look at my plundered goods. They’re very valuable, your grubby little hands shouldn’t even be remotely near them. And, for the record, Mingi said he likes them.”

“Mingi’s too nice to tell you to shut up.” 

Hongjoong elbowed the taller in the ribs. Yunho only laughed, mussing up Hongjoong’s curls even more than they already were (he’d had to scramble out of bed thanks to the Royal Navy’s lovely morning call). They sat in comfortable silence for a beat, the warship now a mere speck on the horizon. 

Yunho spoke first. “We’re gonna have to dock.”

“I know. I’m not happy about it, but we’re sitting ducks out here down almost all our canons. There’s only so many temporary repairs Mingi can throw together before we start taking on water.” Hongjoong’s expression schooled into rare analytical sobriety. “We need some more materials, too. San says rations are low.”

Yunho glared at the sea in thought. “Trouble is finding somewhere to dock that won’t have our necks in nooses before we even leave the harbor. They’ve already driven us off our home turf, the East is practically crawling with the bastards. There’s only one place I can think of…”

Hongjoong straightened. “I was hoping you wouldn’t say it, but our hands are tied.” 

The captain whirled to the helm, his cloak billowing in the salty sea breeze and his boots clacking against the wood as he strode with purpose. In front of the wheel and leaning over the railing, he watched for a moment as Wooyoung and Mingi bickered below about the proper way to tie down the sails while San observed fondly from a distance. He cleared his throat loudly. The argument died down and all eyes focused on him. 

“Get your asses in gear and set a course for Versovaa!”

Versovaa was vibrant. With the kingdom being comprised entirely of the very island it rested upon, the population convened largely in the city, making it bustle and boom with life in a way Hongjoong had seen only a few times in his journeys. Given its location positioned only miles away from one of the straits of Hongjoong’s homeland, it made the kingdom a massive hub for traders of all backgrounds, shapes, and sizes, and it was more common than not to hear over five languages being spoken at once when roaming the streets. The streets themselves were a sight to behold, lined in art and the very buildings themselves constructed in jumbles of architectural styles perfectly exemplifying the diversity of the city.

“Remind me why we’ve never come here before?” Mingi asked as he examined a glass full of what looked like shark teeth. He was by far the most enraptured with the kingdom ever since they’d come across an old woman selling miniature ships inside bottles on their first day.

“Because it’s a trade city.” Hongjoong’s nose wrinkled, dragging Mingi away from the street stand selling fish organs with disdain. “What do you think I want with a trade city?”

“Awh, Hyung, don’t be such a stick in the mud.” Wooyoung cooed, slinging an arm around his shoulder. “Broaden your horizons a little like me and Sannie.”

Hongjoong ignored him, eyes lighting up when he spotted what looked like an at least somewhat trustworthy vendor selling the paints he was looking for. His sweet _Aurora_ had gotten almost all the necessary repairs in the week they had been docked and Hongjoong figured she deserved a shiny new coat after all the trouble she had been through. He spent a moment debating on the shade of burgundy he desired before coming to a decision. After a little bit of heckling with the shop owner (something he excelled at), he walked out with a skip in his step and rejoined the two he had the misfortune to be on a supply run with.

“Sorry, Wooyoungie, but I wouldn’t be caught dead in some dingy pub every night drowning in cheap rum and swindling everyone at gambling. They say the path of a liar is a short one, you know.” He chided while tutting in disappointment. 

Mingi shrugged, peeling back his coat to subtly reveal a jar of god knows what he must have nicked from the shop a few blocks down. “Figured with our chosen careers my lifespan was already cut down a few years.”

“Mingi, what in the shit are you gonna do with a jar of squid eyes?” Wooyoung deadpanned.

Oh, they were squid eyes. Of course, how couldn’t he have guessed? 

“It’s for scientific purposes, you wouldn’t understand!”

“As if you aren’t just as dumb as me?”

Hongjoong tuned them out. He lead the rest of the way back to _The Aurora_ in content silence, fantasizing about what her exterior would look like by the time she was all fixed up. Her new canons had been ordered and were set for arrival within the next few days and they’d finally be sea ready again.

Despite Versovaa being technically it’s own independent nation-state, what with the arranged marriage between the old king and queen who hailed from Hongjoong’s homeland, there was a tight alliance between the two that shouldn’t be overlooked. Enemy soldiers still frequented the city often, and even without wanted posters up at every street corner, it was a dangerous game every time they went into town. If anyone happened to recognize them they would be done for.

Hence, why Hongjoong took them to the shadier edges of the marketplace to fetch supplies and always took the back roads back. It was a long journey with much more risk of getting mugged, but it was worth ever being identified. The captain brushed his fingers along the pistol strapped to his thigh with prudence nevertheless. 

When they finally reached the docks the afternoon sun was far into its journey of slinking behind the towering trees to the west, hues of purple bleeding into shades of red above them. San could be seen at the stern with a fishing rod slung into the water, already collecting their dinner for the night. When Wooyoung spotted him he immediately charged forward, exclaiming to the quartermaster to check out the weird specimen Mingi had picked up. Mingi, eager to share as well, was hot on his heels, leaving Hongjoong to walk the rest of the way alone.

He held no qualms with this fact, the pirate stretching as he neared his ship and taking a deep breath of the relative silence. The water lapped against the stone path he walked upon in tandem, the high tide allowing some to even trickle into the cracks in the way. Hongjoong altered his gaze from the sea to land, more particularly the port. 

It was just as lively at night as it was during the day. Gas lamps had been lit while they were out and now decorated the city like a thousand stars speckled across a radiant night sky. He supposed that made the largest structure of them all the moon, illuminated by a combination of the city below it and the thousands of embellishing lamps adorning its grand walls. The royal palace of Versovaa sat tall and proud above its people, but unlike the domineering manner in which the royal estate of Hongjoong’s homeland did, it seemed to be merely watching. Watching and observing the peace in which it’s people milled about. Watching Hongjoong, a pirate and a thief, devoid of any judgment and simply examining him.

Just as one of its residents had. Hongjoong cast his eyes to his shoes. Why, though, he still had no clue. 

Hongjoong volunteered to stand the first half of the night watch. Regardless of being technically out of enemy territory, as a pirate you tended to amount more than just a few enemies and precautions were necessary. Besides, he needed time to think.

He sat before the remains of the fire Wooyoung and Yunho had cooked their dinner upon, only a few glowing embers remaining at this point. The city life was distant but still present, and Hongjoong didn’t expect it to quiet down for a while.

He hadn’t been able to spare himself much time to ponder the events of the last month and a half, what with being hunted for a good portion of it and his recent days being filled with hardwork on board getting _The Aurora_ in sailing condition again. The crew would never say it, but Hongjoong could see in their faces that they were all in need of being on dry land again, even if it was out of neccesitiy.

The dry land in question, whether to be fortunate or not was yet to be seen. At the least, they were somewhere where they could work in at least some kind of semblance of peace, but there were some uncertainties Hongjoong still held onto particularly regarding the prince of the kingdom they’d set up temporary camp in.

_”Whose side do you think he’s on?”_

Yunho’s questioned echoed in his mind unanswered. Hongjoong couldn’t fathom why Seonghwa would ever cover for him in the first place, let alone if it meant violating the peace agreement between the two kingdoms. A prince who is promised luxury and grandeur for all his days should not spare a second thought to a pirate like him. Hongjoog glared at the ashes.

It made no sense. Why throw away a life so many could only dream of having to save a criminal from the gallows? If Hongjoong had all of that he doubted he could be that considerate of other’s lives-- Hell, he knew personally that people with that kind of wealth _never_ were, it was just the way the world worked. Money kept it spinning, and there was a stack of gold as good as any where his head should be. Seonghwa should have taken it if he’d known what was good for him.

There was a crash. Hongjoong stirred, not even realizing how far his alertness had wandered into his thoughts. The harbor was completely dark, a majority of the lights in the city out. How the time had passed this far into night, he had no clue. 

Standing up, he pulled his pistol from its strap and held it poised to shoot at his side. He followed the direction the sound had come from, muscles tensing at every creak and groan the ship made. It seemed to have come from the ship docked beside them, and Hongjoong would have left it at that had them vessel not been arousing his suspicion steadily with each passing day.

In all their time in Versovaa, not a single person had boarded or departed from its decks. It was bigger than most but not built for battle and lanterns similar to those adorning the royal palace’s exterior were draped along it’s exterior. For such a gorgeous ship, it felt like a waste to leave it unattended and open for robbers-- which is what Hongjoong assumed the noise was from. He’d been wondering when someone might get around to cleaning it out (and why someone hadn’t already), and having half a mind to get to it first before someone else did.

Squinting, Hongjoong observed that it was definitely a person. The crash had been the gangplank being lowered, and he could make out their sillouhette shuffling around the quaterdeck. Frowning, he crept along the deck of his own ship and in the direction of the plank leading down to the dock the two vessels shared. 

“Not before I get to it.” He breathed. 

With the moon tucked behind the clouds and eveloping the harbor in darkness he slipped across the wood and onto the ship with ease. Hongjoong had more than enough practice with sneaking up on his enemies, and this situation was just yet another repeat of an action he had repeated a thousand times over.

His target seemed to have not yet detected his presence, but they weren’t digging around for loot, either. They simply sat on a stray barrel, attention intent on the calm lull of the sea. The pirate brushed the abnormality off, not caring too much about this thief in particular’s process. He approached the figure slowly, footsteps falling almost deadly quiet in a way that could only be perfected with years of practcie. At only a few feet away, he raised his pistol and pressed it to the back of their head.

Before a word could even slip past Hongjoong’s lips, the person whipped around. Pain erupted in his gut where they delivered a swift kick. He crumpled, staggering back and hissing a swear in surprise. 

They wasted no time foraging onward, forcing Hongjoong to right himself and push aside the throbbing in his lower chest. He just barely blocked the punch aimed for his jaw, fist swinging for an uppercut seconds after. However, the person was quicker than anticipated and dodged with ease. They were behind him in seconds, twisting the arm that clutched his pistol behind him and wrestling it from his grasp. Hongjoong choked in pain. 

He wouldn’t let himself be beaten that easily, though. Never one to resist playing dirty, he stamped on their foot with purpose. They grunted, their grip on him loosened just enough for him to break free of their hold. Hongjoong needed to get his gun back.

The pirate went right in for the punch. The two exchanged blows, Hongjoong landing a few good punches of revenge, before the other was forced to use the hand holding his pistol to block. At the impact of Hongjoong’s fist the weapon flew from their grasp and clattered to the deck a few feet away.

Hongjoong wasted no time diving for it. Neither did the other. Before either could get their hands on it, they found themselves yet again grappling with one another. Hongjoong found himself at the disadvantage, crushed underneath the figure’s weight.

Just as he raised his knee to send the winning strike to the other’s nether regions, the moon emerged from it’s hiding place among the clouds. 

Even with a busted lip Park Seonghwa looked utterly divine bathed in moonlight. 

His hair, the same fluffy silver and marginally askew from the scuffle, seemed to glow in the pale light provided from the sky. Hongjoong could see the moment realization dawned upon him as his thick eyebrows first constricted and then shot up, and could feel it as well in the way his grip on Hongjoong’s wrists slackened. Despite being viciously pinned beneath him, Hongjoong couldn’t help but admire the manner in which the shadows seemed to exemplify every tantalizingly sharp curve of the man’s features. 

“Hongjoong…?”

“You know,” Hongjoong admitted, ignornig the prince’s question. “Usually people ask me out to dinner first.”

That seemed to be all Seonghwa needed as confirmation. He sat up, examining the (lack of) space between their bodies and apparently realizing the position they were in. After a breath of confused silence as he gathered himself, he chuckled.

“And usually I’m not expecting the famed Kim Hongjoong aboard my father’s ship.” He stood, offering a hand to him. Hongjoong took it, the difference in size being the exact same as he remembered it. “Not to sound rude or anything, I thoroughly enjoy you breaking onto my family’s property, but why are you here?”

“Be more specific, your highness. Why am I here in Versovaa or why am I on what is apparently you father’s ship?” Hongjoong folded his arms over his chest.

“Both, if you’d be so kind to elaborate.” Seonghwa gestured to the collection of barrels he’d been seated on before Hongjoong had pressed a gun to his head. Hongjoong would have been a little more picky in another situations, but he couldn’t bare to stand with the (admittedly, good) fair few strikes Seonghwa had landed on him.

He sat, Seonghwa across from him. It felt strange to be finally in his presence after all the time and to just take seats like they were exchanging pleasantries. 

“Well, it’s not exactly easy getting around when you’ve got the entire navy after you. _The Aurora_ needed some repairs, and we couldn’t just dock anywhere with the whole East Sea knowing about the bounty on our heads. So we came West.” Hongjoong elaborated. “As for coming on dear old dad’s ship, I was just meaning to steal something.”

Seonghwa laughed, much to Hongjoong’s surprise. “Blunt, aren’t you.”

Hongjoong shrugged. “Didn’t see the point in lying. I honestly thought you were just some other thief trying to beat me at my own game.”

“Oh, heavens, we can’t have that happening now.”

"And you're not gonna condemn me, damn me to the gallows for my heinous acts?"

Seonghwa's eyebrows rose as if the question came as a genuine surprise to him. "I'd have to damn myself right along with you."

Hongjoong's eyes narrowed. "No, you wouldn't. Sell me out and leave the bits where you ever spoke to me conveniently forgotten. You'd be paid handsomely."

The prince seemed to catch onto the fact that Hongjoong was referring not just to that night's effects. "Does it look like I need any more money? I do not mean that vainly-- I have more than I could ever know what to do with. But it is not a matter of how anyone else would perceive my innocence that damns me." 

"What kinda philosophical bullshit are you trying to sell me?" Hongjoong scoffed, reclining against the rail of the ship.

"I figured you would know as well as any, Hongjoong." Seonghwa said smoothly, those dusky eyes piercing straight into him. "You are a criminal under the law but are you a criminal to yourself?"

Hongjoong's eyebrows shot up. "Of course I am. I lie, I cheat, I steal. I'm not exactly a model citizen."

"But is there any such thing as a model citizen?" The other ventured. "In simple terms, I suppose, but who defines a model citizen? Who's to say what makes someone good or bad?"

"Your people, Seonghwa. What's your point? Your people think I'm a downright scourge of society and they have since I was born." Hongjoong remarked flatly. 

"I do not," Seonghwa was quick to respond. He leaned forward, eyes glistening in intensity. This was nothing like the Seonghwa he had met a month ago, shrouded in a veil of etiquette and appearances. This Seonghwa was much more like the one on the balcony. There was a passion to the way he conducted himself that blazed just as hot as fire but crept towards Hongjoong like lava; slow yet inevitable. "I spoke of the initiative you struck me with. I meant it. I see now that you do not see yourself as I do, but it still stands that you've pushed me to action. You are not a criminal and I intend to convince you of that."

"I'm flattered that a pretty thing like you would take such a liking to me," The captain splayed his hands and shrugged. "But you've got the wrong idea. I don't steal as a call to arms or whatever you've imagined, I do it because I can. The world handed this life to me and I mean to have some fun with it."

Seonghwa frowned. "You do not understand my point, Hongjoong. I've seen myself the corruption of the throne. They've taken... things from me. You gave me, if meager, a chance at freedom."

"Freedom, you say, while still up in your palace in your robes of velvet and silk."

"A chance, I said. And not to rid me of luxury, but to have no other scrutiny upon myself other than my own." 

Hongjoong opened his mouth to continue but was cut short by Seonghwa who stood with a start. His senses picked up on it moments later, the sound of voices and footsteps approaching. 

"The night patrol," Seonghwa hissed, grabbing Hongjoong's hand suddenly and yanking him down to crouch beside him. "I thought the guards had made their rounds, I must have been mistaken."

The voices approached nearer. Hongjoong could faintly pick up on their conversation.

"...swear on my dead body, I heard people talking up on the old king's ship."

"You're delusional. It hasn't been used since the prince was born, and even now it's still here collecting dust. It's about just as much a ghost as the king himself."

Hongjoong's eyes flitted to Seonghwa. Somehow, he'd failed to mention his father was no longer among the living. And what a dick he'd been if he had just stolen something from a dead man's ship? Even Hongjoong could muster some respect for a fellow man of the sea and their belongings when passed. 

Seonghwa showed no reaction, though. He was stiff as a board until the guards had finally left, quarreling about ghosts or some other. Hongjoong noted that with wide eyes, the prince looked almost catlike, especially with the way he slunk about in the moonlight. 

There was always something new with him, ever to Hongjoong's frustration. He could never quite pin him down, anytime he seemed to take shape before Hongjoong it was whisked away in a puff of smoke.

Their hands remained clasped, neither taking any notice until they stood again. Seonghwa let go with an "Apologies." and Hongjoong suspected it was not the hand-holding that he remorsed.

There was silence before Seonghwa spoke again. "I must be home before Yeosang or Jongho take notice of my absence. I would like to meet again."

"No promises, sweetheart." Hongjoong hummed. "I'm a busy man."

"I know you will make time for a, what was it you said?" Ah, there was that smug side of Seonghwa again. The prince smiled softly and his eyes shone. "Pretty thing like me."

Before Hongjoong could muster a response, Seonghwa was turning to the gangplank. He almost let him disappear off into the night when a thought dawned on him.

Hongjoong jogged aft, skidding to a halt at the steps right before the plank lowered to the dock. Hearing him approach, Seonghwa spared him a glance backwards. “Whose side are you on?” 

“By the stars, I thought I’d made it clear enough.” His voice carried over the gentle sounds of the sea around them and fell to Hongjoong’s ears just as softly. “The one I should have been on long ago; my own.” 

He then walked away, Hongjoong eyeing his retreating form until it was swathed in the night and he was left alone with the creaks of a dead man’s ship.

Hongjoong didn't know when he stumbled back to his own vessel, her decks groaning in welcome to his belated arrival. He shuffled into the crew's sleeping quarters, rapping on San's door once to let him know it was his turn to watch until morning. Not waiting for a response, the captain retired to his bed. Sleep seemed to relent on greeting him yet, though, as his mind swum with even more questions than it did before, all relating somehow to a certain Park Seonghwa.

It seemed the gods above were not ready to let Hongjoong rest. At the very first sliver of sunlight, San came crashing into the captain's cabin. For a moment, Hongjoong thought they were under attack, his body conditioned to a panicked reaction anytime someone woke him with a start. So when he saw San brandishing a mere piece of parchment, Hongjoong delivered him with a few choice words and a poorly aimed pillow. 

San ignored his defensive attempts, though. He scuttled about the room, humming merrily as he thurst open the curtains to let the sunlight pour in. A futile attempt, though, as it was the asscrack of dawn, and the sun was still just making itself visible. The quartermaster was undeterred. He began rifling through Hongjoong's wardrobe, which finally gave the captain a means to get out of bed. 

"Wash your hands before you touch my clothes you fucking barbarian." He slurred, sitting up with a glare. 

"But you've gotta look nice for--" San faltered as he got a good look at Hongjoong's face. "The fuck happened to you? You look like you got mauled by a bear."

"I'm charmed, San." 

"No, I mean you're literally all beat up? The hell happened?" The quartermaster stopped rummaging through his clothes and rounded on the bed to get a better look, expression full of concern. 

Oh. Right.

The events of the night before came rushing back to him. He'd forgotten he and Seonghwa had even fought after the conversation they had shared. To his disdain, he must have bruised quite a bit from the scuffle.

"Oh, nothing, I just had a run-in with a certain problematic prince I'd like to leave unnamed."

San straightened, brows set. "He did this to you? Isn't pushing you off a cliff enough?" 

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" The captain lamented. "That bastard sure knows how to put me through the wringer-- in more ways than one."

"Hyung," San shifted. "I mean this in the nicest way possible but you really don't have to tell me about what you get up to with the pri-"

"You really are a barbarian." Hongjoong groaned, rubbing his temples. "That's not what I _meant_. He's just... weird. It’s confusing."

"Yeah, I'd say anyone who throws you off a cliff, saves your life, then beats the shit out of you is a little odd." He agreed sagely.

Hongjoong huffed. "He _did not_ beat the shit out of me. It was a fair fight, I'll have you know."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say." He wavered at the stormy look Hongjoong sent him, waving about the parchment Hongjoong had vaguely accounted for earlier. "Anyways, I have some news you might not entirely like given this new context."

"Give it to me straight." Hongjoong would actually not like anything to be given to him this early in the morning, but he digressed.

San handed the paper to him. It was a light thing, but much more fresh than the scraps they used to record the ship's logs. Hongjoong took it, already suspicious at the sight of such a loopy and delicate scrawl.

_I sincerely hope your schedule is not too filled tonight for the sake of those you will now have to disappoint. You and your crew will be picked up and brought to the estate at sundown. Do not let your faces be seen._

_-Pretty thing_

The rest of the crew seemed to take much more pleasure in this turn of events than Hongjoong did, who was still processing all the things Seonghwa had said to him. He didn't understand the prince in the slightest, nor did he comprehend whatever idealistic preaching he had tried to convince him was his own teaching onto him. 

Hongjoong still did not understand what he could have meant to Seonghwa to light a fire under him the way he had. How could a petty heist spark rebellion in him so passionately? Hongjoong was nothing but that-- a petty thief. He may be infamous for his petty thievery, but he was still a vagabond and a menace to decent society. Claiming he was not a criminal was like claiming the sun did not rise in the east and fall in the west. All the evidence pointed towards an indisputable _yes_.

As the day moved on and the time of their departure neared, Hongjoong grew more and more fidgety. His brain felt like it had been sitting out in the sun for too long, all thanks to Seonghwa's flattering words and ambiguous motives. 

“You finished sulking?” Yunho appeared in his doorway. “It’s almost sundown.”

“No, I’m not.” Hongjoong shook his head childishly. “Think you can just go without me and he won’t notice?”

His first mate rolled his eyes to the heavens, crossing the room and grabbing at his arm to tug him out of his stupor. “We aren’t the ones having some kind of love affair with a prince. You brought this upon yourself.”

Hongjoong groaned, flopping pathetically on the bed. Curse his dashing good looks and charming personality. 

After a few more minutes of heckling, the ever dependent Yunho managed to pull him from the confies of his quaters and onto the deck. He was met with the sight of Mingi, San, and Wooyoung all enaged in what seemed to be a passionate game of cards completeled with love, tradgedy, and betrayal. They beckoned the higher officers to join them, dealing them in and inviting them to certain death.

Hongjoong was not wrong to fear for his life. The games had blurred together and the time passed in a mix of arguments over the rules, what constituted as cheating, and a generous amount of day drinking. By the time the sun had fully settled itself behind the trees to the west, there was absolutely no mercy being shown to even the closest among the small crew. 

Yunho had shed his shell of a kind and considerate first mate and burned it to ashes in favor of releasing a contentious fiend with a thirst for blood. Hongjoong had never held witness to this side of him even in the most ruthless of battles; his humanity could only be abandoned in light of friendly competition. And so, after a particularly nasty tick he'd thought he managed to get away with, he found himself being throttled by his much larger friend to the cheers of the rest of his crew. 

"Are we interrupting something?" 

Just as Hongjoong began to see spots, by the grace of all the gods known to man, their chauffeurs arrived. Yeosang and Jongho observed the scene with raised brows, clearly not expecting one of the most feared pirate crews to be in mid what could only be seen as mutiny.

Hongjoong shoved Yunho a little harder than necessary off of him, quickly standing and brushing himself nonchalantly. "Not at all. Gentlemen?"

It took his crew a bemused pause to realize they were the gentlemen in question. They scurried to his side and introduced themselves one by one, all to some level of embarrassment to Hongjoong. 

"Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho." Yeosang gestured offhandedly to himself and then his companion, clearly not caring much for formalities when he didn't have to. "Seonghwa- His majesty sent us here to deliver you to his home, as I'm sure you're aware."

Before Hongjoong could answer, Wooyoung was striding up to Yeosang. Just by one look at his face, Hongjoong knew whatever he was about to say would not be relevant nor very polite. "You're a _guard_? But you're so pretty!"

Color Hongjoong impressed. Wooyoung was actually capable of not being vulgar. 

Yeosang seemed startled by the remark, regarding Wooyoung like he was some kind of undocumented sea creature. "My looks have nothing to do with my performance at the prince's side."

Wooyoung pouted, returning to San's side. "Boo, so serious."

"Let's get moving _today,_ " Jongho drawled, clearly impatient with all of Wooyoung's jabbering. He was in for a hell of a lot worse on the way, then. "If we stand around too long Yeosang and I's absence will be noticed."

The group murmured in agreement. The two guards needed no more of a signal to head out and they promptly turned on their heels and down the gangplank, not waiting to see if they were being followed. Hongjoong gave his crew one final look of affirmation before they all drew their hoods over their heads and began walking. 

Jongho had taken the lead, weaving them between back allies even Hongjoong hadn't uncovered in the time he had searched for the most uncharted routes to and fro the harbor. Wooyoung chatted Yeosang's ear off about every little thing that came to mind, apparently not too bothered by the other's lack of responses. He was quickly followed by Mingi and a less than pleased looking San. This left Yunho and Hongjoong in the back of the group and on guard for anyone who may follow them. 

"They sure are a friendly bunch." Yunho remarked lowly.

"Not sure they like us very much after Wooyoung and San nearly blew up their prince with fireworks."

The first mate chuckled. "Can't blame them for that."

Hongjoong recalled something Seonghwa had said regarding the two what felt like ages ago, mouth pulling into a thin line. "Seonghwa said they were the most loyal friends he could ever ask for."

Yunho gave him a studying look, one that said a lot more than Hongjoong could read. As kind and caring as the man was, there was a sharp side underneath it all that always seemed to know what Hongjoong was thinking before even he did. Whatever it was, he seemed to keep it to himself, focusing his eyes ahead again and remaining silent for the rest of the journey besides to scold Wooyoung and Mingi when they got too loud. 

They arrived at the palace an estimated 20 minutes after their departure. Unsurprisingly, they were lead onto the property through a secret passageway that began in the wine cellar of an unassuming pub nestled on the outskirts of the city. The bartender had given Yeosang and Jongho a friendly smile as if they had been through a thousand times over before allowing them in. They walked for the better half of the journey completely shrouded in darkness, the walls and the sounds of the other's footsteps ahead of them being the only guidance until they finally came to a standstill. Keys jangled from Jongho's direction. Seconds later, there was a long groan of a door opening and Hongjoong had to shroud his eyes from the sudden brightness.

When they all clambered out of the passageway and into the room, Hongjoong registered belatedly that it was a laundry room, perhaps the most massive one he had ever seen. It was deserted at this time of night, but he could imagine a gaggle of servants poised around the tubs hard at work cleaning the royal family's linens. 

"Follow close behind us. Don't wander." Yeosang commanded, signaling for them to follow as he took the lead towards the exit. 

Hongjoong's crew trailed behind obediently, knowing getting caught this far in would mean all of their heads. Yeosang guided them around a maze of corners and staircases, coming into a few close calls with the night maids and guards before they finally stood outside a pair of grand double doors. 

Yeosang rapped on the surface in a rhythm that Hongjoong could only assume was code for their arrival. There was a beat, the clicking of a lock, and the doors were opened to reveal an alert Seonghwa draped in elegant white silk and silhouetted in the moonlight leaking in from a massive window that could be seen behind him. He looked ethereal as always.

When Hongjoong had moved from simply acknowledging the prince's good looks to comparing him to an angel was something the pirate preferred not to consider. 

"I was beginning to worry," He confessed, quickly ushering them in. Once the doors to his chambers were securely locked he spun to face the group, taking them all in and smiling softly. "Would you like tea? I had some brought up-"

"Cut to the chase, your highness." Hongjoong interrupted. Yeosang gave him a cold look. 

"Very well," Seonghwa was still smiling, although he fidgeted a little with his hands before striding to the other side of the room. When he faced them again, that familiar confidence had returned to his posture and Hongjoong braced himself for whatever he was about to say next. "Let me join your crew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand that wraps up chapter two!
> 
> big thing first: i lied in the last note, there's gonna be one more chapter than i originally guessed. that means we're already halfway through?? whaaaaaat :0000 
> 
> another thing: starting next chapter there's also gonna be a pov switch! the rest of the story would just make more sense from seonghwa's perspective so we're FINALLY gonna get an idea of whats goin on in his head. i'm super excited to get writing it, but hongjoong and his snarkiness will be missed :')
> 
> i honestly feel like there was a bit of a tonal shift in this chapter compared to the last. i tried to keep it lighthearted in most places, but seongjoong were gettin deep and i couldnt stop em. let me know how u feel abt this new development as its something i like to discuss anyways-- doesnt have to be in the context of how seonghwa and hongjoong look at the world, although it has been super fun to develop hehehe
> 
> waaaa this note is getting super lengthy already, i'll be quiet now. see ya'll in the next chapter ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)


End file.
